A Sudden Flame
by SarahEllenCullen
Summary: Set in the early 19th century. Bella's life has been nothing but hell until fate brings her to her true love. Will they be able to get past their differences? Will something in Bella's life finally go right? All Human.All Rights Reserved to Stephenie Meye


**Hey guys, Sarah here. So I've decided to write this fan fiction randomly. I was reminiscing about riding in the car to my grandparent's house when I was little when I remembered how I used to make up stories in my head on the way there to pass the time. That's when I remembered one of my favorite stories that I came up with. I know it's a little strange that I was like eight when I came up with this story but, what can I say? I was a very strange mature child, plus, my game boy's batteries were dead. Lol. I am changing my old storyline a little just because my writing has matured so much since then but, it's still the main concept. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Bella's Point of View**

So here I am running for my life in the woods near my house to God knows where because my father just woke up from a long night of drinking whiskey again with his friends at the saloon. And let me tell you it wasn't pleasant.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get back here right now bitch!" My drunken father Charlie bellowed into the wilderness as he flung an empty bottle of whiskey at a tree just a few feet from my head. I try to pick up my pace for fear of what my father plans to do with me after I'm captured. Usually I would have tripped in these circumstances but today it was as if my trepidation overrode my clumsiness. I began to see light filtering through the treetops illuminating a path to a nearby field. I sighed in relief; fields only meant one thing to me, people. I could run to the owners of the field and maybe they would help hide me from my father until he cools down. As I entered the field of wheat I broke into a sprint, the sun was rising, the farmers would be plenty awake right now. I soon saw a large white house in the distance with blue shutters. As I saw this I began to worry about whether or not they would take me in. Plantation owners weren't very kind to strange teenage girls running from their drunken father; they often washed their hands of such filth. I decided it might be better if I ran to the slave's door; I would probably have a better chance of being let in there. The gap between Charlie and I was beginning to widen and I took advantage of this and quickly rapped on the warped door of the slaves quarters. The door was promptly opened revealing a thin black woman in a tattered tan dress with her hair pulled back into a wiry bun.

"Please let me in. My father's drunk and after me, God only knows what he'll do," I pleaded as my eyes began to tear up. The black woman's eyes widened in realization as she peered past me looking to see if anyone was witnessing my plea.

"Get in," She whispered urgently as she gave back a little nudge with her right hand. I quickly thanked her and bolted inside the little shack. The woman then gestured towards a soiled cot that lay on the floor in the corner of the one room abode. I soon felt my weary state become more pronounced as I sat on the cot and found myself drifting off as I began to lay down. My entire world went black as I fell into a dreamless sleep

**Carlisle's point of view**

Just when I thought today would be another regular day I find a portly drunken man on our porch screaming for some girl named Isabella. I told him there was no girl here with such name but he protested.

"You may not have seen her but she's here alright!" The man retorted. "Isabella Marie Swan you get your ass out here this instant!" The man's voice boomed as he averted his eyes past me scanning the inside of the house for her.

"Sir, I will not have you speak such language in my house!" I chided, "Now leave before I have you arrested!"

"Under what charges?" the man looked at me incredulously.

"Disturbing the peace, now leave," I growled as I slammed the door in the man's face. I quickly went to the window to make sure he left the premises when I faintly heard the man yell that he would get this Bella if it was the last thing he did as he sauntered into the woods. As soon as I was sure that the man was gone I searched for Esme. I soon found her in her favorite room, the library, reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Darling, you haven't seen a young woman by the name of Isabella Swan around here by chance have you?" I inquired.

"No dear, why?" my beautiful wife asked inquiringly. I quickly told her of the incident with the drunken man on the porch.

"How dreadful," Esme gasped, "Have you checked the slave's quarters?"

"No, why?" I inquired, curious as to why a woman would go there.

"Carlisle, do you honestly think that a woman would actually run to a family of stuck up plantation owners?" Esme questioned me, "She probably thought we would turn her away."

Just as Esme said this I heard my son Edward walk down the stairs and into the library.

"What's all the commotion?" Edward asked inquisitively, "I heard some man going on and on about some girl named Bella."

"That's exactly what we were just talking about," I notified Edward, "I'm concerned about her well-being. If she has anything to do with that man she can't be well."

"Well let's find her then," Edward replied determined.

"Fantastic, I was just about to check the slave's quarters," I informed Edward earnestly.

"Do you think that man is her father?" Edward inquired as we walked outside.

"Lord, I hope not," I prayed as I opened the door to the slave's quarters only to find a young woman no older than seventeen lying on a cot asleep. She looked a fright, her midnight blue dress torn practically to shreds hung on her emaciated frame, and her disheveled brown locks contained too many leaves to count.

**Edward's Point of View**

When Carlisle opened the door to the slave's quarters I expected to find nothing more than maybe a very distraught girl but, what I found was quite the opposite. She was beautiful; her shimmering brunette hair glistened as the sun hit her, thus, illuminating her delicate face as it glowed like an angel sent down from the heavens. Then as reality hit me I saw her tattered dress and frail body and quickly realized the severity of the situation.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" I queried perplexed.

"Pick her up," Carlisle ordered, "I'm going to have a look at her to make sure she's alright." I quickly went to Isabella and tried to pick her up without waking her. Luckily for me it seemed as if she hadn't slept in days so she showed no awareness of my presence. I carried her inside the house to the spare bedroom upstairs and laid Bella under the sheets and tucked her in. I instantly felt an absence; did I already like her? I'm getting in way over my head. I just met the girl, she hasn't really met me, and she might not even like me. But, I couldn't find the courage to leave her. I sat down in the plush maroon chair waiting for the moment when my sweet angel would awake.

**So, I'm really surprised by how much I remember lol. But, as I said it was my favorite make believe story as a child. I could say I don't care if I get a lot of reviews but I kind of do because I really want everyone to love my story as much as I did. I usually don't know where I'm going with my stories but I think it's pretty obvious I do this time. I really hope everyone likes this story, and even though I know where I'm going with this doesn't mean I cant change my outline a little ;) So, if you have any input click that shiny review button and tell me! I promise to update soon…p.s. I'm not telling Jen about this story because I want to know if I can be successful on here by myself ******** cya!**


End file.
